A Lovey Story
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Mrs. Howell reflects on her past and current life. (This story contains Pinger and MAG)


**_A/N Please read my other story Island Family as there is reference to that story in this._  
_Also there was never a lot said about the Howells lives so I am attempting to create something with what I could gather from the show. Adding my own spin as well._ **

Mrs. Thurston Howell III watched her fellow castaways from her chaise bamboo lounge chair. She had quite a life on the island. A more simple life. Much different than she had back home in the United States.

Back in the United States she was high society after all she was married to a millionaire.  
It was quite fascinating how it came to be.

She was born Eunice Wentworth of the New York Wentworths.  
Her father, Louis Wentworth, ran what one would describe as an empire.  
There was nothing he didn't sink his teeth into. Be it cooper or plastics. He was into oil and even owned a railroad. Wentworth Industries was a force to be reckoned with to be sure.

Gloria Wentworth was a society maiden. She was on all the charity boards, volunteered at a children's hospital, worked for the Red Cross. In fact, she was the reason that her daughter decided to get into nursing.

Young Eunice admired the way her mother helped people. She wanted to be just like her.  
So she entered into the field of nursing and she enjoyed it. Every bit of it.  
Bringing comfort to the ill. She could put any patient as ease with her smile and charm.

And she had a lot of charm. Enough to catch the eye of a Marco Remington.  
He was dream. Or so Eunice had been led to believe. It was not long before she discovered he was nothing but a playboy. It was distasteful to her to say the least.

It didn't deter her from still believing that she would find someone someday.

And she did. One day, on a yacht party she turned her eyes towards a very handsome man named Thurston Howell III. The way he carried himself was impressive.  
He was self-confident and self-assured. She recalled hearing him say that one day he would be a rich and powerful man.

Later during that party, the two had been introduced to one another.  
She will never forget how it felt when he kissed her hand and said she was quite breath taking. As for herself, she muttered some kind of thanks as she was too astonished he would take a liking to her. But he did.

After the party, the courting began. Flowers. Jewelry. Even a lovely hat or a lace handkerchief. Thurston would escort her to parties, to balls. The more she spent time with him, the deeper she was falling.

Then that one day that one day he presented her with the biggest diamond she had ever seen! He asked that she become his wife. Mrs. Thurston Howell III.  
What could she do but say yes! The thought of spending her life with this wonderful man was a dream come true! Of course she would marry him!  
He declared he could not have a more lovely wife. She was the loveliest woman he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. It was then he had bestowed the nickname that had stuck with her for years to come. Never again would she be known as Eunice. She was to be known as Lovey. She, herself, thought it was a charming name and embraced it.

Their wedding was a grand affair. Her father spared no expense for his daughter. The flowers and the decorations. The church looked beautiful. The candles lit all around.

Walking down the aisle on her father's arm in a stunning white down. Long sleeves with a high collar. A stunning white hate in which a veil hung down from. The vows were said. The rings were exchanged. The two were now Mr. and Mrs. Thurston Howell III.

Thurston did in fact build his company and became a force in the business world. Lovey had decided to back log her nursing aspirations and concentrate on being a good wife for her husband and hopefully become a mother.  
Two years into their marriage, Lovey discovered she was pregnant. The elation she felt was indescribable. Thurston was bursting with joy. A nursery needed to be built. The best contractor and interior decorator were enlisted for the project.

Mrs. Howell was pleased with it all. Walking to the nursery as it was being constructed, commenting on this or that, giving a suggestion. The pride was the crib. A handcrafted wooden crib. She couldn't wait to lay her newborn baby in that crib.

Months went by and Lovey began to feel what felt like labor pains a month earlier than expected. She was rushed to the hospital where the baby had died. It was still born. She was crushed and heartbroken. The doctors allowed her the opportunity to hold her deceased daughter. Lovey quietly sang to her a lullaby. Telling her everything was going to be okay. She was with Jesus now and how Jesus loved her so.

The Howells gave their daughter a name. Helena Marie Howell. She was given a quiet burial. There was small monument of an angel at the gravesite.

A year later, she received marvelous news. She was blessed with another child!  
How happy she felt! She hoped it would be a boy. She wanted to give Thurston a son. Someone to pass his name on to. However it was not meant to be. The baby lasted seven and half months before passing. Again their dreams shattered. Hearts broken. Again they named their deceased child. It had been a boy and they had named him George Thurston Howell. They buried him next to his sister Helena. Another angel monument marking the grave.

Lovey was not sure she could take another loss. She had already lost two children. The thought of losing one more was too much for her to bear. For awhile she contemplated not having any children. But then a miracle happened. She had become pregnant once again. She crossed her fingers everything would be okay. This time she would have her precious baby. She would. She had to believe that.  
This time she did make it almost nine months. The baby was born two weeks premature.  
A baby girl. A tiny baby girl. The hospital kept her in an incubator watching and monitoring her.

Everyday the Howell prayed and prayed that Annabelle Rose Howell would survive. Then the heartbreaking news. Annabelle had developed a lung infection. She lived only a few more weeks before passing.

Lovey had not believe this would happen a third time! Her heart was shattered and she did not believe it would ever be whole again. Three precious angels taken away. How could this be!

For months she was very depressed. Nothing was going to cheer her but her loving husband did not give up. He took her away on lavish vacations. The French Rivera, Greece, the Swiss Alps. Even bought her a charm bracelet with the three birthstones of their children. This gift especially touched Lovey. It meant a great deal to her.  
Eventually, she was lifted from her depression and began to heal.

A friend of hers asked if she would consider volunteering at a children's hospital.  
At first Lovey was unsure. She wasn't sure she could handle it but once she saw the bright cheerful faces of those brave kids, all doubts vanished.

She threw herself into working with children's charities. Worked with foster homes and orphanages. Children loved her. And she loved them. Maybe she couldn't have any of her own but those children she helped meant everything to her.

Thurston was especially glad that his wife was finding solace in her charity work. He contributed a great deal of his wealth to the various charities and he himself would entertain the kids.

The couple had flown to Hawaii to attend a benefit for a foundation that Mrs. Howell had started. It had been a great success. Raising several thousand dollars.

As much as they enjoyed their work, they needed a break. An ad in the paper about a three hour tour around the islands seemed like a great idea. Be out there in the open sea and the sunshine. Just wonderful.

There had been three other passengers on that ship. A beautiful movie star and a handsome professor. Then a pretty farm girl boarded the ship. She smiled a the couple saying hello. There were two crew members. A brawny captain and a skinny first mate who Lovey thought was just adorable.

The ship set sail and they relaxed enjoying their break from it all. The couple observed the movie star and the professor. They whispered to each other there was sure something between them. The way the professor was looking at the starlet and how the lovely redhead smiled in a flirtatious manner at the man of science.

Lovey also observed some chemistry between that skinny first mate and that pretty farm girl. The way that girl blushed and smiled around him. The way the first mate made a fuss over her. Asking her if she needed anything, wanting anything, she wasn't sea sick was she? She would be okay. Honest she would. The Skipper was a great captain. She was in good hands.

Then the storm struck. It was horrifying. The rain pouring down. The splashes of the water. The wind. The passengers huddled inside the state room while the crew fought as best they could against the elements. It was not long before then ended up on a deserted island. To make matters worse the transmitter was broken. The ship had holes in it.

Even so the Howells attempted to make the best of it. They were not so much concerned about themselves as they were the younger castaways. Especially that farm girl whose name was Mary Ann Summers. A sweet girl. So far away from her family in Kansas. For some reason, they felt responsible for her. She needed them to look after her.

Lovey was also concerned about the beautiful redhead whose name was Ginger Grant.  
There were three single men on the island and the millionaire's wife was worried about the redhead being taken advantage of. She didn't know the three men all that well and there was no telling what kind they were. Ginger was very beautiful and Mrs. Howell felt protective of her.

Mr. Howell was concerned for Gilligan. While it was true he had his buddy the Skipper, the wolf of wall street felt as if the young sailor was his responsibility. He was far away from his family who he found out was in Pennsylvania. Stuck here with strangers. No matter what brave front he put on, he knew that the boy had to be scared.

There was also the Professor. He did not know what kind of life he had back home however both Howells admired how Roy Hinkley Jr took charge and tried to find someway of fixing the transmitter so that he could contact help. He was quite brilliant and did what he could to aid in getting rescued off the island.

Days turned into weeks. Weeks into months. Months into years.  
They were stuck there and it seemed like they were never going to be resuced.

However they did not let it get them down. They coped. Huts were built for them to live in. Daily chores were performed with the help of the various inventions of the Professor.

The two young women grew close like sisters. And Mary Ann and Gilligan had become the best of friends. Lovey still felt there was more there.

As for the movie star. She needn't have worried. The starlet had all the men eating out of her hand. Her greatest challenge had been that professor. Somehow someway she wore him down and the two fell madly in love and were finally married. Their marriage resulted in the birth of their adorable son Cole Hinkley.

Lovey remembered when Cole was born. It was during a violent tropical storm. They were all huddled inside a cave as it was their best form of shelter. Normally Mrs. Howell would have found this distasteful but at that moment, she did not give it a second thought. Her only focus was on helping Ginger Hinkley bring her baby into the world. Ginger had needed her and be there for her she would.

She recalled when she saw that little face for the first time. It was amazing.  
The millionaire's wife did not feel sad thinking about her lost babies. She felt joy that Ginger could experience was she was not able to.

Cole was became the pride of the island. Everyone loved him. He was a very inquisitive child. Ginger said he took after his father. The Professor was proud of this saying that Cole would be a brilliant scientist someday. The boy enjoyed being with his father when he conducted his experiments. He was very curious about the different plants on the island. Ginger had joked his first word was going to be Fern. And it was. This delighted Roy Hinkley and Ginger thought it was cute.

As the child grew, he grew more and more interested by his surroundings. He was just barely three years old when he had picked up a beaker of something and dumped the contents into another resulting in something that could be used for a cleanser. Ginger thought her husband was going to burst from the pride he was feeling.

Lovey watched as Ginger was showing her son a cat's cradle. The boy was laughed and clapped at his mother who by the way was expecting another baby. The movie star had stated that there better not be another storm, there was no way she was giving birth in a cave again. Not a chance.

Mrs. Howell's attention was then turned to Mary Ann. In a few days the farm girl was set to become Mrs. William Gilligan. The two were finally ready to make that move.

Of course Lovey had every detail planned out. Employed the Skipper to build the raft for the ceremony to take place over the water. Advising him to make sure it was big enough and strong enough for them all. He assured her it would meet her expectations.

She and Ginger planned the reception hoping to make it as wonderful as possible for the young couple. The spent hours sewing wreaths of flowers and streamers. Ginger gathered up the best flowers for Mary Ann's bouquet. Her dress was something else.  
Ginger found a gown that had been torn years back and shorted it to a dress that was perfect for the brunette. She took some jewels that Gilligan found in a cave and sewed them in as well.

Like with Ginger, Lovey felt like she was giving away a daughter. The two girls had thought of her as a mother. How it began she was not sure. Maybe it was when they were mad at the men and took off on their own. Maybe it was when they came to her to be rid of that Duke. However it happened, she was touched. The girls trusted her and would come to her for advice on one thing or another.

Both had even confided in her their feelings for two men of the island. Ginger had asked if she would ever get the attention of the Professor. What was she doing wrong? Did he not see her? Mrs. Howell assured her that he would eventually see her wanting to love him. Just be patient. He will come around. Keep letting him know you love him. Even if you think he is not getting the hint, believe me he is. Just have faith.

Mary Ann wondered if Gilligan would see that she cared for him as more than a friend.  
Lovey explained that the first mate was shy around girls. She needed to be gentle and slowly bring him around to seeing how they could be more than friends. Don't come on too strong. Just keeping dropping little hints. Do little things that will pique his interest. The first mate will see the pretty young woman in front of him.

She loved those two girls. They were her daughters. Maybe not biological but they were her daughters just the same. And Cole. What an angel!

The most touching moment to her was when Ginger said that she was Cole's grandmother. She insisted upon it. She was to think of him as her grandchild and even referred to her as Grandma to her son.  
Cole would rush up to her and say "Grandma! Grandma!'  
And whenever he saw Mr. Howell. "Grandpa! Grandpa!"  
On his own Cole referred to Skipper as Pappy. "Pappy look I found a turtle! A frog!"

Mary Ann and Gilligan were Auntie Mary Ann and Uncle Gilly.

The two adored the little boy. Gilligan showed him how to fish. Mary Ann allowed him to help her with making pies. She let him stir all the ingredients together.

A few year ago, Mr. and Mrs. Howell had wanted to adopt Gilligan as their son.  
Unfortunately it did not work out. Gilligan was not cut out to be a Howell. Not the way the wanted him to be. However it did stop the couple from thinking of him as their son.

Lovey took in the scene. The four young castaways were her children. They were brought to her by God. Maybe she could not have children of her own but she had these wonderful people. These wonderful people who allowed her to be the mother she always wanted to be. When Mother's Day came around, each one of them brought her flowers or a homemade gift they made. She was bewildered when this first occurred but they explained she was the mother figure of the island. The one they could come to when they were troubled.

Yes maybe she was not meant to have biological children but she was meant to be a mother to these four. These four would always be her children.

The End!


End file.
